The Strongest Original Mikaelson
by DagonDragomir
Summary: After having the dagger removed from his chest by Damon Salvatore, Elijah decides that it is time to reunite his family that Klaus keeps in coffins the force, then he calls his brother Viktor Mikaelson the oldest and strongest of all originals. (Chris Hemsworth as Viktor Mikaelson)
1. Chapter 1

Elijah just woke up after Damon took out the dagger and he looked around so he remembered when his brother said he would meet him with his family and slipped a dagger into his chest instead. "Niklaus," Elijah said to himself, then rummaged in his pockets and found his cell phone and dialed a number after a few rings, a male voice said.

"Hello!" The voice said

"Brother, it's Elijah," Elijah said.

"Hello, little brother, I told you not to call me until you and Niklaus stop wanting to kill themselves, or until our brothers wake up," said the voice.

"It's about that, Viktor, how fast you can get to mystical falls," Elijah said.

"Explain!"

So Elijah said everything that happened from the day he met Rose Marie the day he was adagged by Niklaus.

"I will." And he hung up, Elijah smiled that he wanted to see how Klaus would react when he attacked his older brother. The only one that even Klaus be a hybrid would not be able to win even though the dagger works on him like his other brothers after all he is not a Hybrid like Klaus, Klaus never managed to beat him, the last time he tried dagger, Klaus Ended up having his neck broken several times for 1 Hour. After all, Viktor was the oldest of them all. Out of his thoughts Elijah remembered that he had to go and greet his little brother and left.

 **Los Angeles, LA**

In a Coverage facing the sea, a man who does not appear to be more than 28 years old, stands in front of a huge window looking out to sea. Behind him on a bed are two naked women with bites on their necks. The man has a very well-built body, blonde hair and blue eyes, he has the cell phone in his hands,(Chris Hemsworth) "It looks like I'm going back home." he said

This is The Original Vampire, Viktor Mikaelson the older and stronger Mikaelson. Viktor was born a year after his sister Freya, and a year before Finn. (

"Well, you better pack things up, it's time to go home and see my brothers," Viktor said with a smile.

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Next day 4 pm**

 **Mikaelson Mansion**

Viktor accelerated as fast as he could to get there as fast as he could.

Parking your Bugatti veyron black with blue accents in front of a mansion. He got out of the car and went to the door. "Um, not bad," he says.

Entering he hears the noise coming towards a large door, he decided to go and see. Walking towards him hears and sees that it is his younger brothers Elijah and Niklaus fighting again, sighing he opens the door.

 **Living room**

"What is Elijah?" "I thought we'd figured that out last night," Klaus said after getting up from his brother's punch.

"We are far from solving this brother," Elijah said.

Elijah goes to Niklaus who goes to him, but before reaching a voice he shouted to enter the room.

"ENOUGH!" Viktor screamed as he entered the room and watched his younger brothers walk toward each other.

The two turned and saw his older brother, Viktor, standing in the doorway, he was wearing a white v-neck shirt, jeans, and boots.

Niklaus widened his eyes, seeing his older brother, who had not seen a century.

"Viktor" Niklaus says

\- Hello, Niklaus, Elijah. Viktor said entering the room.

"Hello, brother," Elijah said, "You came faster than I thought."

"Well, I was kind of excited to see my younger brothers, but I only see two of them, tell me Niklaus than Elijah told me that you already killed our father because our brothers are still in coffins" Viktor asked looking at his brother more new

"Brother Stefan Salvatore has something that can be used against us," says Niklaus.

"Um, and what is this 'thing'?" Viktor asked.

"Our mother's coffin," said Elijah.

"Explain Niklaus." Viktor said serving with a drink

Niklaus was silent. "NOW!" Viktor shouted, making both of them hesitate.

"Brother before, remember our promise, always and forever a family," Klaus said. On that day, at his mother's grave, Elias, Rebekah and Klaus made this oath, but Viktor was also there and he always stayed with his family until they had to flee from New Orleans, where he separated to face Mikael, so that Niklaus, Elias and Rebecca managed to escape, after all, he was the only one who could beat Blomkvist. He was the oldest and strongest of all the brothers. After stopping Mikael he tried to find his brothers more discovered that Klaus had put a camouflage spell on himself, so he went live a little alone, were good times, Now he was back.

"I was the first to say these words to each of you three when you were children, of course, I remember," said Viktor

"It was not Mikael who killed our mother," Klaus said.

"What do you mean?" Viktor asked.

"Do you remember when Mommy and Mikael sealed my werewolf side?" Klaus asked

"Yes, I cursed myself for not being there to stop." Viktor said

"So I got so angry that she did that I went after our mother and in a fit of rage, I ripped her heart out, killing her, and then I was embarrassed when I saw what I had done and lied, said it was Mikael who killed her ... "Klaus said sincerely. Viktor was silent for a moment, closed his eyes and lowered his glass to the table. Elias and Klaus waited for an answer until finally he spoke.

\- I forgive you, Niklaus. Viktor said making his brothers sigh.

Then the sound of breaking bones was heard in the room. Viktor had accelerated for Niklaus he hit an extremely strong punch wrapped his arm around Klaus's neck curving his spine and then he forced his arm breaking on Klaus's neck and spine at the same time, then released Klaus's body on the ground.

"Now you're completely forgiven," Viktor said, looking down at his younger brother's body on the ground.

"What do we do now, ?" Asked Elijah.

"Let's wait, he wakes up and take off the daggers of others," Viktor said.

"About this, I want you to come with me to meet someone tomorrow if you can, brother." Elijah said

"Of course ," Viktor said.

A few minutes later with a sigh Klaus woke up

"Took your time." Viktor said making Klaus look.

"What you're looking at, in my opinion I've been merciful to you yet." Viktor said making Elijah smile and Klaus sigh

 **After**

 **In a field**

"So who are we going to find?" Viktor asked.

"Damon Salvatore, look at him," Elija said, pointing to a man with black hair and blue eyes.

"Elijah, my original favorite, you're fine." He said

"Damon, I think you forgot that in my coat," Elijah said, showing a paper

"Ah, sure, 'Hello Elijah, let's meet to plan the destruction of your brother XOXO' Damon said and then looked at Viktor who was on the side of Elijah

"Hello, I'm Damon, I do not think I've ever met him," Damon said cautiously.

"No, we have not met, I'm Viktor Mikaelson, the older brother of all the originals." Viktor said

"Ah, of course Rebekah said about the eldest of her brothers, I thought I was in a coffin too," Damon said making Viktor laugh

"Niklaus would never be able to put a dagger into me. I am the strongest of my brothers even more than Niklaus." Viktor said as Damon's eyes widened.

"Yes, Niklaus tried to stick a dagger into his chest once, but ended up with Viktor breaking his neck for an hour, every time he woke up Viktor would break again and did it for 1 hour." Elijah said

"Well, I'm glad to be on our side," Damon said, smiling nervously.

Viktor just smiled.

 **Mikaelson Mansion**

 **Night**

Elijah and Viktor Orchestrated a dinner between the Salvatores, Klaus, and they, he opened the door to welcome Damon and Stefan who were standing, wearing leather jackets, while Elijah wore his usual costume, which was a suit Classic, Viktor wore a red v-neck shirt, black jeans, and black boots.

"Niklaus, our guests have arrived." Elias called his brother who entered.

"Damon, Stefan, Elijah and Viktor tell me, you look for a public, very brave, let's discuss the terms of our agreement as civilized men, shall we not?" He smirked. Everyone went into the dining room, where the table is full of food and two maids are in the room.

"Oh, you met my older brother Viktor," Klaus said.

"I met him when he was with Elijah this afternoon," Damon said, and Stefan just looked.

"I did not come here to eat, Klaus, but I did not want to come here, but I was told I had to make you listen to us," Stefan told Klaus.

"Well, we can sit down and eat or I can get to your throat and pull your guts. It's your choice." Klaus said

They sit at the table and everyone except Stefan eats and drinks. One of the girls pours Damon some wine. "Thank you love."

"You've lost your appetite," Klaus said to Stefan, who raised his eyebrows.

"I think we agreed to leave the grumpy Stefan at home," Damon said.

"That's the spirit, is not it cool, five of us together, a good meal ... Is that what you had in mind when you pulled Elijah's dagger?" Klaus asked Damon

"Well, I know how he felt about you, and I learned a little bit about his older brother Viktor, so I figured the more the better," Damon said and winked at Viktor and Elijah.

"Well, Viktor, Elijah and I had our share of discussions during the century, but we always go through that," Klaus said.

"Like you and Rebekah, right?" Where is she, by the way? Lastly, I noticed that she was still adagged that you were afraid to face her, and I wondered if you told your older brother Viktor the reason. "Stefan said gesturing to Viktor.

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've come clean to Elijah, and Viktor." Klaus smiled.

"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed your father?" "Maybe you want to put the judgment on dessert," Damon told his brother.

"We're here to make a deal, Damon, does not mean we need to kiss your ass for seven strokes." Answer Stefan

"I'm just saying we have a long night ahead of us." "Pace," Damon replied.

"Stefan, where's beautiful Elena tonight?" Elijah asked trying to break the ice and make a different conver.

"I do not know, ask Damon." Stefan smiled, pretending.

Viktor raised his eyebrow, confused as Elijah

"Sorry, you lost so much ... Oh, trouble in paradise." Klaus laughed in amusement.

"Elena is the doppelganger, who died at the sacrifice but was brought back, and her blood is what makes the hybrids, I'm sure.?" Viktor asked

"Exactly, brother," Klaus said.

"One more word about Elena and this dinner is over," said Stefan. Klaus smiles and puts a finger to his lips as a promise to be quiet about Elena.

"You know what, probably best just keep Elena in the do not argue pile" Damon suggested

Klaus nodded, "You're probably right."

"Yes."

Viktor laughs, making everyone look at him.

"Ah, sorry it's just the surprise with the doppelgangers all of them always with two brothers, I wonder if this is like a default setting, Remember Tatia? Little brothers" Viktor said fun

"What do you think Elijah, Should we tell them about Tatia?" Klaus suggested

"Well, given their shared affection both with Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to know about the first doppelganger." Klaus said

"Well, we're not going anywhere, Elijah. Please say," Damon said taking a sip of wine.

"When our family settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, exquisite beauty, all the boys of her age wanted to be their suitor, despite having had a child of another man, and no one loved her more than Niklaus." Explained Elijah

"Wait a minute, so you loved the same girl?" Stefan asked

"Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood we consumed in the wine the night our mother performed the spell that transformed her, Us in vampires ... Tatia would not make a decision between us, so for a while I and Klaus grew distant ... Words were exchanged, we came to shock, did not we, brother? "Elijah said

"Yes, of course Tatia did not have eyes only for me and Elijah, she also had them for our brother Viktor," said Klaus and Viktor smiled.

"Wait, so you three were with the same girl?" Damon asked.

"Oh no, she had eyes for our brother, but our dear older brother did not even look at her, she had eyes for another prettier girl, Talia, Tatia's older sister, with even more beauty, she still had more Pretenders, almost the whole village, but of course she only had eyes for one, our older brother Viktor here, which left all men jealous, since almost all the women in the village wanted him, but none of the men had Courage to do something, he was known as the strongest warrior in the village and even more so when he saw him in battle, even at age 27 he was fiercer in battle than everyone in our village. "Klaus Said Viktor Smiled

"Well, thank you, brother," Viktor said.

"Well, anyway, my little brothers, they fought a lot for the same girl, Tatia, the first doppelganger. But in the end, nothing can break the sacred bond of the family," said Viktor

"Family, above all else." Viktor said raising his glass with Elijah and Klaus.

"Family, above all else." Elias and Klaus said the three of them were together flapping their glasses. The Salvatores just looked

"So why do not we go tonight and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Viktor suggested to everyone.

"This is very simple, Klaus gets his coffin back, in return, he and the original family leave Mystic Falls forever .. I, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after, no grudges," Damon told them.

"The deal seems fair, brother," Viktor said to Klaus, and Elijah nodded.

"I do not think you understand, the blood of Elena's doppelganger assures me that I will always have more hybrids to fight against those who oppose me. I'll never leave her behind," Klaus said and gets up and starts walking. "Let's say I leave you here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she died trapped in her fight? You see, each of you Really believes that you are the only one who can protect her, and this is simply an illusion ... Sirs, the worst for Elena Gilbert is ... You two. " Klaus speaks

Damon smirks, then looks down. "I'll get some air," he said as he stood up.

"Let me deal with it," said Elijah also getting up and following Damon out of the room

Viktor was quiet drinking his glass of blood while his younger brother Niklaus antagonized Stefan.

Then Damon and Elijah entered the room again. Viktor knew what was going to happen soon and smiled mentally.

"What do you think, Klaus?" "It's time to put something on the table." "We made our offer, now you're missing," Damon told Klaus.

"Okay. I offer Elena's future happiness, you see, what she needs now is to get rid of you, and fall in love with a human, maybe that good football player, do you know the blonde?" Klaus replied.

"Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon mocked rolling his eyes.

"Yes, why not? They will marry, live a long and fruitful life, and appear a perfect family," Klaus smiled.

"And continue Petrova's lineage. Every hundred years, you will have a new doppelgänger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?" Stefan glared.

Klaus shrugged in response. "Consider a small return on my investment in your well-being. See, after you give me back the coffin, I'll guarantee your safety for the rest of your natural life. You know what's best for her. "

Klaus stands up and walks toward Stefan. "So, what do you say Stefan, hmm? Do we have a deal?"

Stefan starts to walk to Klaus: - "What are you doing?" Damon asked.

Klaus reaches for Stefan. Stefan grabs his hand and smiles. "Good try, Klaus, but there is no agreement.

Klaus's face falls into an expression of anger. He breaks Stefan's arm, kicks his leg and breaks as well. He pushes Stefan's hand into the fireplace, and she begins to burn causing Stefan to scream in pain as the hot flames swept her arms. Damon tries to run up to him, but Viktor intercepts him and pushes him against a wall.

"What are you doing?" Damon grunted. Klaus continues to hold Stefan's arm in the fire, his arm already burned.

\- Stop this! Damon yelled fighting to get out of Viktor's grip.

"Now bring my coffin before I burn it alive," Klaus threatened Damon.

"I'll bring him," Dramon relented.

"Go with him, brethren, and keep him honest, and when you return, I will keep my promise and deliver our family." Klaus said

Viktor and Elijah together with Damon enter where the coffins were and Viktor sees his young brothers standing around the room

"Hello, little brothers," Viktor said, smiling.

"Viktor !?" Rebekah said running and hugging her big brother.

"brother?" Kol says

"Viktor," Finn said, Finn and Viktor never got along, Finn was always a mama's boy, especially when Freya was gone. Finn began to seek his mother's approval even more than before to the point of handing over his younger brothers when they did something. Viktor made move away from her after Freya, he blames her for not fighting for her.

"Shh, we have things to do, we'll talk later." Viktor said smiling at Rebecca who smiled brightly she always loved the eldest of her siblings.

Then Viktor, Elijah and Damon left and entered the room again next to another maid who is carrying a tray.

"Viktor, Elijah, why did not you leave?" Klaus questioned them looking confused.

"Where are we, brother? We forget dessert." Elijah smiled and took the lid off the tray that the blonde woman is carrying with two silver daisies on it.

"What did you do?" Klaus gasped in shock.

"What did we do?" "See, we've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Niklaus.

Kol enters the room and Klaus looks at him in fear. "Kol."

"A long time, brother." Kol smiled. Klaus starts to walk away. Finn appears suddenly. - "Finn, no!" Klaus shouted, but Finn takes a dagger and crosses Klaus's hand, causing him to scream in pain.

Klaus runs away, but runs to Rebecca. "Rebecca," she stabs him with a dagger. "This is for our mother." She pulls the dagger out and Klaus back in Kol's arms, Kol holds it

Viktor looked at Damon and Stefan, "This is family business."

"I like what you did with the new place, Nik," Rebekah said walking into a vase, picking it up and tossing it into a paint, causing the vase to crush and paint to stop.

"I wanted it to be for all of us, a place we could all call home, a place where we could all be a family, none of us would have to be alone again," Klaus said sadly.

"Well, you're right, none of us will be," said Elija, walking toward the door with Viktor and the rest of his family.

"You're falling behind," Finn said.

"We're leaving you, Nik. After I kill this doppelganger girl, you'll be alone, forever and forever," Rebekah said mockingly.

"If you run, I'll hunt you all." Niklaus threatened.

"You will become everything you hate," Elijah began.

"Our father." Viktor completed

"I am the hybrid, I can not be killed, I have nothing to fear from any of you." Niklaus shouted

Viktor took a step forward. "To get to them you'll have to pass me first Niklaus, and we all know you can not." Viktor said looking at his younger brother, making everyone smile.

The door behind them opened and everyone turned. Esther came in the same clothes as when she was killed, causing everyone in the room to gasp in shock

"Mother?" Rebekah whispered. Esther walks over to Klaus who avoids looking at her. He goes through all of them.

"Look at me!" She said, "Do you know why I'm here?"

Klaus had tears in his eyes and swallowed hard. "You're here to kill me."

"Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you, I want us to be a family again." She says looking at everyone, stopping at her eldest son Viktor who just smiled in return.

Everyone left the room, leaving only Esther and Viktor.

"Viktor, my eldest son, I'm so glad to see you again," Esther said, smiling.

"Hi, Mom, if you'll excuse me, I'll go to my room and still have to do some things," Viktor said, turning to leave

But before he could leave, Esther called him "Viktor."

Viktor turned to his mother. "Hm?"

"I would like to ask a question first." Esther said, causing Viktor to raise an eyebrow, but motioned for her to continue anyway.

"Do you like being a vampire? What do you think?" Esther asked

Viktor was quiet for a second wondering what his mother wanted, but he answered anyway.

"Yes, honestly, I love being a vampire" Viktor said that what was true, he loved being a vampire the only thing he might not like would be that he could not have a son being a vampire, but he would never say his Mother. Even though he has reasons for not wanting to have children, Viktor quickly left his memories that had wandered until his sister Freya was taken.

"I see, it's okay to go." Esther spoke

Viktor turned and left, but wondering what she was doing, he knew her and knew that it was because of her that Niklaus had inherited her ability to hold a grudge, never to have her come back after 1000 years just to be a family again. And he knew she abhorred Vampires. Leaving those thoughts aside he went to sleep, he would handle it when the time came. He would protect his family as he always did and will always do.

And so he went to his room.


	2. Chapter 2 dangerous Liaisons

**Mikaelson Mansion**

Now everyone was down there preparing for the ball that Esther was planning to do

Kol is rearranging herself in the mirror, Rebekah is sitting when a woman does her nails, Finn is behind her rearranging the shoe, Elijah next to him and Viktor is sitting on the couch next to Rebekah while drinking boubon

"Rebecca, tell me how handsome I am," says Kol.

"Oh, Kol you know I can not be compelled" Rebekah says entertaining getting a bitter face from Kol and a laugh from Viktor. And a smile from Elijah and Finn

"Ah, that's why you're my favorite sister, Rebekah. Viktor said

"I know," Rebekah said, smiling at his older brother.

Then Klaus enters furiously

"You went after Elena?" Klaus talks to Rebeka

"What is your problem?" Klaus asks

"Here we go" Rebeka speaks

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus says

Viktor narrows his eyes at his brother

"Again with the threat of the dagger, there is nothing new." Kol says

"Ah, look at yourself again" Klaus says Kol

"And who are you, my father?" Kol speaks in front of him

"No, but you're in my house," says Klaus and Esther arrives.

"Enough, you two, Niklaus comes", says and speaks

Niklaus looks at Kol turns and leaves. And Kol gives a smile.

Viktor sighs, "What's your problem, you can not stay on the same roof 24 hours without fighting like a normal family." Viktor said

"But we are not Normas big brother, we are the originals." Rebekah says smiling

Viktor laughs "And that's what I love about our family." Viktor says

"Anyway, why did you go after this doppelganger?" Viktor asks Rebekah.

"She stabbed me in the back," Rebekah says angrily.

"If it was not for our mother's rules, I'd tear her head off," said Viktor

"Always an animal" Finn talks to his older brother

"And you're always mama's girl like you're going to want to spend another 900 years in a box" Viktor said standing up and Finn looks at him as if he wants to start a fight

"Let Finn attack me, I'm sure if you try hard you might be able to hit me a little harder than like a girl was tickling me," Viktor said smiling

Rebekah, Kol and Elijah smile amusingly

"Viktor stops teasing his younger brother, and does not fight at home, we're here in this city in peace" Esther talks entering with Klaus.

"And Finn does not talk about his big brother like that." She says turning to Finn while Finn made a bitter face.

"I'm just giving my opinion and joking, Finn is very serious, well, he's always been a serious and bitter kid," Viktor said.

"You can leave the mother, I will not fight any more," Viktor said and Esther smiled.

"Oh, Niklaus will stop with dagger threats, or you'll have your neck broken for me even when you tried to put a dagger on me." Viktor told Klaus that he cringed remembering.

"Rebecca, what do you think of showing me the city?" Viktor smiled.

"Sure, let's go to the Grill and enjoy it and I'll take an invitation to someone," says Rebekah.

"I'll see if he's worthy enough," Viktor said.

"Please do not kill this Vik" Rebekah says

"Well, I'll do my best, I also want to meet this Elena, I feel like I've never seen her, so to speak, of course," said Viktor smiling

"OK, let's go." Rebekah said and left with his older brother

 **The Grill**

Viktor enters with Rebekah, and they go to a table where is a girl who looks like Katerina and Tatia. Viktor supposed it was Elena Gilbert, and a blonde with her

"Care Caroline, she can stab you in the back when you least expect it." Rebekah said arriving in front of his desk with Viktor at his side

\- Whatever Rebecca, I know her mother's rules without killing people Elena says

"Do not think so much about Elena herself, it's not all about you." Rebecca says

"Ah, this is my older brother Viktor" Rebecca says gesturing to Viktor at her side and going to deliver invitation to Matt

Viktor looks at Elena and still does not see what makes brothers fight so much, so he turns to Caroline and reaches out "Hello!" You must be Caroline

"Hello!" Caroline says blushing and raising her hand, she blushed even more when he took her gently and gave a kiss on the back of her hand

"Charming to meet you, my little brother Niklaus spoke very highly of you and I must say that you are really charming," Viktor said.

Elena looked surprised how much Caroline looked mesmerized.

\- Caroline! Elena called to take Caroline out of her stupor that pretended a shamed cough

"I see you've done another drool, now let's go before the whole bar starts drooling too," Rebekah said turning back to her brother's side and said showing all the women staring at him glazed.

"It was good to meet you, Caroline, Elena," Viktor said, and turned to go out with his sister, but before he passed the door he listened with his vampire audition.

"What was that?" Elena asked Caroline.

"What, did you see how hot it is?" Caroline asked

Laughing, Viktor crossed the entrance with his sister who also seemed amused.

"You know Nik likes her, does not he?" Rebecca asked

"I have no interest in her much less try something, I just wanted to see how she would react" Viktor said

Rebekah laughed.

 **Later**

 **Night**

 **Ball**

Viktor who was talking to three girls looks and sees Elena, entering with the Salvatores, and then sees his younger brother Finn is going to speak with her and decides to hear the end.

 _"If you want to see my mom, you're just going to be alone,"_ Finn says.

Stopping listening and going up the stairs to make the speech he discards the girls and climbs the stairs followed by his brother who stop one on each steps he stops and his mother descends the stairs joining

Touching his glass to catch everyone's attention, he began.

"If everyone could meet please," Viktor called them all. "You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's a tradition for us to start the evening with a dance. Tonight's choice is a waltz for centuries, so if all of you can find a Partner, please join us. In the ballroom. "Viktor finished his speech as he went down with his brother to dance.

"Good talk, brother," said Elijah.

"Thank you, I've always been good at words, talking about that I have to find someone to dance to," Viktor said, leaving, leaving his brother with a smile

After dancing with some girls, after exchanging pair again, she saw that she was dancing with Elena Gilbert.

"Well, you look beautiful tonight." Viktor said

"Thank you too." Elena said blushing, The Salvatores who heard her narrowed their eyes.

"Well, just like my brother Elijah says, we just want to stay as a family, and I could not help noticing that you're talking to Finn and my mother's desire to see you, I honestly do not believe she forgave Niklaus or Wants to be a family "Viktor said

"He seemed faithful to me," Elena said nervously.

"You'll know, anyway, I hope you're on our side, Elijah says you are, but I'll still give you a warning, if you and the 2 pet vampires try something along with my mother, well, It will not end well for you but if you become our ally I can guarantee you will have much success "Viktor said Elena that he looked at him nevorsamente

After gathering all the courage she could muster, she spoke

"Do you know what your younger brother, Klaus, did to me?"

"Listen to this, do not expect me to apologize, but let me remind you that you betrayed, manipulated and directed my little sister, you are not a saint and this after turning her against Niklaus, but if you become an ally of Our family And do not try to do anything against us, and good, as well as tell us later what my dear mother wants to talk about, I will make sure that not a drop of blood leaves you to Niklaus. "Viktor said

"You talk how dealing with Klaus is easy for you, he's a hybrid," Elena said.

"Oh, and dealing with him is an easy thing for me, I am the older brother of them all, and I am the strongest Mikaelson, stronger than all my younger brothers, including Niklaus, of course, no I care if he's a hybrid. "Viktor told Elena then the music stopped and he left to find Elijah.

Viktor found Elijah.

"Elijah, apparently the mother wants to find Elena alone, and only Finn knows the reason, this is not good, I do not believe in anything she says about being a Family again." Viktor told Elijah

"I also asked her to tell me what she and our mother talk about, and then we will talk to her," said Elijah his older brother

"Yes." Viktor said

With Elena

In Esther's study, Finn is sharpening a knife while Esther is burning some sage. There's a knock on the door.

"That would be the girl," says Esther.

Finn walks to the door and opens, revealing Elena there alone.

"You are alone, choose wisely." Finn says

Elena enters and realizes that Esther holds the sage.

"It's just wise, I wrote this so we can talk freely without fear of being heard." That'll be all Finn, thank you. "(Finn leaves.) You must have a million questions for me, Elena.

Esther points to the sofa and sits on top of it.

"How are you alive? Are you a ghost?"

"Not I died, the witch Ayana preserved my body with a was a friend of mine, an ancestor of her friend Bonnie." Esther responds

"So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open the coffin." Elena said

"They complete the Bennett lineage, I took their power and their ancestors who were with me on the other side." Esther spoke

"So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?" Elena asked

"Way to punish me for turning my family into Nature's vampires, but there's a way for me to undo the evil I created." Esther answered

"You're going to help us kill Klaus, are not you?" Elena asked

"One thing at a time, Elena, for now, I just need your help.

"I understand that Rebecca told the story of my family, how I change the balance of nature, turning my children into vampires." Esther said

"She said she did it to protect them from werewolves." Elena answered

"It was true, but soon they began to feed on human blood, and they devastated the city without remorse." Finally, Niklaus turned to me. Esther spoke

"How are you going to kill him? He's immortal." Elena said

"It will take time, magic and your help." Esther spoke

\- What do I have to do with this? Elena asked

"My children believe that I am holding this ball to celebrate our meeting. But in fact I gather them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelgä a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later That Will you do it or will I? "

Esther is holding a long, thin knife in her hands. Elena looks surprised, but after a moment of consideration, she takes off the glove and gives Esther a finger to sting. Esther itches and squeezes the blood in a glass jar full of liquid.

"Viktor and Elijah are more suspicious than others, so they may need more persuasion, but everyone should drink in the toast in order to be connected as one."

"What do you mean by" connected as a "?" Elena asked

"You yourself said that Klaus can not be killed, but the spell binds all my children tonight, so that if anyone goes, everyone will." Esther answered

"What?" Elena asked.

"I love my family, Elena, but they are an abomination, I betrayed nature when I created them, it is my duty to kill them."

"Viktor came to see me." Elena says

Esther looked at her.

"He said he did not believe a word you said and that anyone who tries anything against his younger brothers will tear them to shreds." Elena said nervously.

"It's going to be okay, before he can do anything on this full moon I'm going to kill them all, even though he's the strongest, he'll die too, as my eldest son alive he thought he'd stay by my side, but He loves being a vampire and he loves most all his younger brothers, except Finn, he killed thousands for them, just do not say anything and I'll end the spell "Esther said

Elena was quiet.

 **After**

In the hallway, Elena is alone. Viktor and Elias approach her

"Hello, Elena, how was my mother?" Viktor asks

"Intense." Elena replied

"And why does she have to talk to you privately?" Elijah asked

It offers a glass of champagne. Elena watches Esther on the stairs looking at her.

Viktor sees and looks at Esther narrowing his eyes, Esther looks at Viktor and quickly looks away.

"Elena, shall we worry about my mother's intentions?" Viktor asked, looking at Elena and listening to her heart.

"She just wanted to apologize for trying to kill me." Elena says and Viktor hears his heart skipped for a second he narrowed his eyes seeing that she lied

"So it's true, she forgave Klaus?" Elijah asked

Elena looked at Viktor who was looking at her and she replied "It's true"

Viktor sees that she lied again.

Esther catches everyone's attention

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, the waiters are approaching with champagne, I invite everyone to join me to raise a glass, it does not give me more joy, then, to see my family reunited as one." Esther said:

Everyone toasted

 **Later**

 **Outside**

Damon runs to Kol and pushes him off the porch and leaps behind him. Damon then knocks Kol and grabs his neck. Stefan comes running out of a door.

"Damon, are you crazy?" Stefan said

Viktor and his brothers and Elena leave and see Kol on the ground with the broken neck and Damon on top of him. Viktor narrows his eyes

"Maybe a little." Damon said and looked at Elena: "Far from me, it causes a problem."

Before Damon could turn around, Viktor appears in front of him.

"No one touches my younger brothers," Viktor said, punching the middle of his chest and sending them flying into the trees.

Viktor grabs Kol by the shoulders and jumps back to the porch. Leaving everyone behind

 **Mikaelson Mansion**

While Viktor takes Kol to his room. Meanwhile Esther ends the spell that will unite all the brothers as one. Viktor stops and puts his hand on his chest and narrows his eyes with a bad foreboding.

Viktor goes to Elias

\- Elijah. Viktor calls and Elijah looks at his older brother who is looking serious on his face

"I know, Elena lied, mother can not be trusted." Elijah said

"I'll kill her if she tries anything, I'll always protect you, Niklaus, Rebekah and Kol, forever and ever." Viktor said

\- What about Finn? Elijah asked

"It will always be a shame, always seeking the attention of our mother, even if he needs to step on top of his younger siblings, he has always been like this ... if he joins our mother, then I will stop considering I" Viktor said

"If he joins her again, and tries something against us, he will not get stuck in a box with a dagger in the chest this time." Viktor said and left for his room.

Coming out to breathe fresh air, he sees the three girls he was talking to earlier still there, smiling as he approaches them that when they see he starts to blush red


	3. Chapter 3 All My Children

**Mikaelson Mansion**

Elijah is walking around the study and finds the sage he burned his mother burnt last night. Downstairs, Rebekah enters the room, where Kol and Klaus are. Klaus is on a couch sketch.

"Well, well, well, it's not our girl!" Kol says When He stands before her and blocks his way.

Get out of my way, Kol. Rebecca said trying to pass

"All night long, what scandal, I hope you have been better than that plebeian?"

"If you do not close your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." Rebecca said and Klaus smiled.

"Do not start, Nik!" Rebekah said

"I said nothing." Klaus said then heard noises coming down the stairs, they watched as three girls came down the stairs with their hair disheveled and holding heels, they stopped and saw the three looking at them, they blushed with embarrassment and ran out the door, then Viktor appears Descendo The stairs laying a shirt.

He looks and sees the three looking at him.

"What?!" Viktor asks raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really ?!" Rebecca asks, Viktor just shrugs smiling and puts a glass of bourbon for him and sits in an armchair

"I'm bored, Viktor has a lot of fun," Kol said. Viktor smiles at Kol. "Our sister is a prostitute, but at least she's having a good time too," he says, throwing himself into another armchair.

"Go on, what are you waiting for?" Viktor said

"It's no fun to go alone, join me, Viktor, Nik! It's the least you can do Nik after putting a dagger in my heart." Kol said

"Here, I want to see some things with Elijah today." Viktor said

"Okay, why not? .I did not have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebecca's date." Klaus told Kol, causing Viktor to raise his glass accordingly.

"Yes, please, go, this house has enough of you two." Rebekah said

"Just like you, Bekah." Kol said going out with Klaus

Rebekah throws his shoe at Kol.

"Good trip, a lot of you!" Rebekah said and Viktor smiled as he drank his bourbon

Elijah enters the room holding the sage burned. Viktor saw his eyes narrow.

\- Viktor, Rebecca. Elijah said

"Neither do you, Elijah. Rebekah said

"I'm worried about Mom. Did not you notice her strange behavior?" Elijah asked, Viktor nodded.

"She's been dead for a thousand years, what's strange to her?" Rebekah said

Sage burned. Elijah shows Rebekah, the sage, and she takes him away. Viktor narrows his eyes looking at the sage in Rebekah's hands. "She was doing a privacy spell." Elijah spoke

"You know she likes these things, why do not you ask Finn? He's loving her," Rebekah said.

"Finn is not trustworthy, he hates what we are, he always did, and he will do anything to win his thanks from our mother." Viktor said getting up, getting to his feet.

"That's not true, and as for the mother, she came back for a reason, to make our whole family, she loves us, what problems are you looking for?" Rebecca spoke and began to leave.

"You were always naive little sister, Always." Viktor then said turn to Elijah.

"We have to investigate this, Elijah, I do not trust our mother." Viktor said and Elijah agreed with his older brother, he always had good instincts.

 **Gilbert residence**

Bonnie is sitting on Elena's bed with her library and a tray before holding three burning candles and a bowl in which she is burning sage while Elena talks to her.

"He was exulting, as a real joy, as if he was proud of himself for sleeping with her, is it working?" Elena said

Caroline enters the room.

"It's not working, I can hear every word you're saying about Damon, the vampire gigolo." Caroline said

"I do not know, it's a complicated spell." Bonnie said

"When Esther did this, she kept the burning wise. There was a lot more smoke." Elena said

"All right," Bonnie burns the sage again. "Try again." Bonnie said

Caroline mocks and leaves the room again.

"Speaking of Esther, you must know she came to me and Abby to see this morning." Bonnie said

"And all this time you let me give Damon?" Elena said

"I do not want you to worry." Bonnie said

"Okay, well, what did she want?" Elena said

"She wanted to perform, and Abby and I helped bring her back in. She's channeling our entire ancestral power line, I think she thought she was being educated." Bonnie said

"Okay, well, is there a way to stop her from channeling you?" Elena said

"Even if there were, why would I want this?" Bonnie asks

"I just kept thinking ... Before the sun and ritual moon, Elijah found a way to keep me alive." And now I'm in exactly the same position and I'm going to let you die - it just does not feel right. "Elena said

Caroline re-enters the room.

"Okay, first of all, this privacy magic is not working completely." Second, "Elena, you're not doing this, Esther is doing this."

"There's no time to change your mind, Elena, he'll be dead by the end of the night." Bonnie said

"What?" Elena said

"It's a full moon, Esther needs to harness the energy of a heavenly event." She asked me and Abby to join her.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon comes in with a glass of blood in each hand.

"Join me for some victory drink?" Damon tells Stefan

"You must wait until Klaus is dead." Stefan said

"Why are you so shocked?" "Did you see the way we got up for Elena?" "I like you on my team, you must have driven her crazy." Damon

"You still think she's going to ruin everything, do not you?" Stefan asked

"I think someone needs to talk to her, she will not hear anything I say." Damon replied

\- Is it because of your pajama party? Stefan asked

"It's not my fault she decided to be jealous." Damon replied

"Well, once you've chosen to sleep with, I'd say it's one hundred percent your fault." Stefan said

"You do yourself a favor. Now you can come in and sweep it off your feet." Damon said

"No, she's better off without me, of course it'd be better without you." Stefan said

"Okay, none of us can handle this, just make sure we do not ruin Esther's plan." Damon said

Damon leaves a glass of blood for Stefan. Stefan looks at her for a minute, then turns away without touching her

 **Gilbert residence**

There's a knock on the door. Elena walks downstairs and responds. Viktor and Elijah are out there.

"Elena" Elijah said

"Viktor, Elijah," Elena said.

"We do not want to intrude, we expect you to join us, we want to show you something." Viktor said

 **Woods**

Viktor parks his car and he, Elijah and Elena leave and walk.

"I forgot how much I lost this land." Elijah said

"I can not even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago." Elena said

"You know, your school was built over an Indian village, where I saw my first werewolf." The town square was where the natives gathered to worship, in fact, near that, there was a field where wild horses used to graze. " Viktor said

"This is amazing." Elena said

"Comes." Viktor said

"You know this place too?" Elena asked

"I do. Below us is a cave that my brothers used to play as children. It connects to a tunnel system that extends throughout the area. Maybe it's nature's way of protecting us from the savagery of the full moon My mother said there must be a balance. " Viktor said

"Viktor, Elijah, I should probably go home." Elena said

"I admire you, Elena, you remind me of the qualities that I valued long before my mother turned us in. It is not in her nature to deceive, and yet when we ask about her meeting with my mother the other night, you lied to we." Elijah said

"That's not true. I told you that everything your mother wanted was a fresh start."

"We can hear your heartbeat, jump when you're being dishonest with us, you lie to us on the ball, you're lying to us now, tell me the truth." Viktor said

"I never wanted that to happen." Elena said

"What, Elena?" Elijah asked

"We were told that everything that was going to be in that coffin was going to kill Klaus. When we discovered he was his mother ... We did not know what to think." Elena said

"Since her return she says she only wants this whole family again." Elijah said Viktor closed his eyes already finding out what his mother was wanting

"When she asked to see me, I ... I thought maybe she could help, that she would find a way to kill Klaus." It's not just Klaus she wants to kill. " Elena said

"She wants to kill us all, does not she? She wants to undo the evil she has created." Viktor said

"I'm sorry, Viktor, Elijah.I wish there was something I could do to help." Elena said

"You know, one thing I learned in my time on this earth ... be careful what you want." Elijah said so that Viktor broke a hole in the ground, Elijah grabs Elena, and jumps down into the hole with her.

Later, Elena is alone in the cave, trying to get a signal on her cell phone.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon's on the phone with Alaric.

"I have not seen Elena since this morning." Alaric said

"Well, she's not answering the phone." Damon said

"Well, I'm surprised you have time to call, what with all this Original Sex you've had." Alaric said

"Ugh ... did she tell you?!" Damon said

"Oh, she told me." Alaric said

"Oh, really? Did she also tell you she's having a fit of conscience about this original murder thing?" Damon said

"Hey, listen, I'm not going to judge you for having a conscience." Alaric said

"Well, you do not have to judge it. Just tie it, lock it in your room, until it's over," Damon said.

"Well, I would not if I could and I can not because I'm busy," Alaric said.

"Busy doing what?" Damon asked.

" Do not worry about it." Alaric said

"You got it, sexy Psycho Doctor?" Damon asked

"Bye, Damon." Alaric said and hung up

Damon sees the glass of blood he gave Stefan before. It is still untouched.

 **Woods**

Elena is walking in the underground tunnels, trying to find a way out. She thinks she sees a way when Rebekah appears, blocking her escape.

"Going somewhere?" Rebekah told Elena

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked

"Not much unless you try to run, in which case I'll kill you." Rebekah said

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan enters the house.

"I can not find her anywhere." Stefan said

He enters the room and sees Viktor and Elijah sitting by the fire, talking to Damon.

"Hello, Stefan." Elijah said and Viktor smiled.

\- They have Elena. Damon said

"As a matter of fact, she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat." "So ... if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother," Viktor said.

"I'm a little ashamed to admit it, but when it comes to killing a thousand resurrected witches, I'm a bit rusty." Damon said

"Yes, unfortunately, even when he killed my mother he does not seem to want to die, not with the spirits of nature at his side." Elijah said

"And why would we do that, we could find a way to find Elena ourselves." Damon said

"Of course, this is how my dear brother Elijah knows how he is more noble, I prefer to make my own, but I promised my brother how much we are in this city would do things like it, you know how it is To apologize for not helping It with all Niklaus business and sacrifice and preventing him from having a dagger in his heart. But of course, if you annoy me too much, I can change my mind and then we can do it my way, that IS , Tearing each of you to pieces together with Elena, of course, until one of you tells them where they are so good I'll find my way to do away witches too, "Viktor said seriously.

Damon and Stefan stare.

"So what should we do?" Stefan asks

"The witches who cast my mother, she is pulling her to feed her lineage, that line must be broken." Elijah said

"Broken?" Stefan asks

"Yes, he means." Damon says and makes a cutting motion with his index finger on his neck.

\- You want me to kill them. Stefan said

"You know I would do it myself, but I have no idea where they are." Besides, seeing me, they would immediately know my intention. They do not expect to be harmful by people like you. In any case, you have up to six minutes past nine to find them. "Viktor said rising followed by Elijah.

"Oh, how super-specific of you." Damon said

"At 9:07, the moon will be full, my mother will have the power she needs for me and my family will kill." If you do not stop her before, Rebecca will kill Elena, so we all have our timeline? "Viktor said going out with Elijah

 **After**

Viktor and Elijah are walking to talk to Klaus as they scream and start to dry. Falling in the middle of the street.

After a few minutes they come back

"Dude, that's what it's like to have a dagger in your heart, really uncomfortable," Viktor said, starting to get furious.

"Let's go." Viktor said and he accelerates with his vampire speed followed by Elijah.

They arrive on the back street of the grill in time to see Klaus going to Damon

"Leave it, we still need them, Niklaus." Viktor said

"What does she do, what did she do, Viktor?" Klaus said

Elijah descends the stairs toward Damon, holding a telephone.

"You tell me where the witches are or I'll tell my sister to kill Elena now." Elijah said

Damon looks at the clock tower and sees that it is 8:30.

"You told me we had until after nine." Damon said

"We warned you, you made the wrong choice." Viktor said from the top of the stairs

"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to do her early work." Elijah said

 **Old Witch House**

Finn is in the center of the pentagram.

"They're coming, Mom!" Finn said

"No, it's too early, the moon is not high enough." Esther told the witches

Bonnie and Abby retreat to the house. Viktor, Kol, Elijah, and Klaus walk up.

"My children, come forward." Esther said

"Stand by me, Mother. Finn said

Esther walks on the team.

"It's okay, they can not get in." Esther said

Kol approaches the pentagram and the torches around him illuminate. He returned.

"That's beautiful, we're stuck here while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb." "How pathetic you are, Finn. Kol mockingly said

"Hold still, Kol. Your brother knows the virtue you can not even imagine." Esther said

"What you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah spoke

"My only regret is that I did not let him die a thousand years ago." Esther said

"Enough, all this talk is boring to me, end it now, Mom, or I'll send you back to hell." Klaus said

"Because a thousand years, I was forced to see it." I felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your pretense of nobility, you are no better. You're a curse on this If you came to beg for your life, sorry, You wasted your time. "Esther said

"THE SUFFICIENT" Viktor yells for Finn and Esther to retreat

"You two are pathetic, especially you Finn, always being a piralho who does everything to win thanks to your mother, you both call us monsters abominations, but the only ones who are monsters and abominations are you, we kill thousands yes, but we Continue Together, we do everything for each other, a monster does not care about anything or anyone, a real monster, it kills its family without caring, and the only ones that do it are you and Mikael, mother of You, always was a failure like A mother I've known From the day Freya left, you've always been weak, and blaming others for your actions, just as you blame us, "Viktor said.

"Now, it will not be Niklaus who's going to kill her, it's me, you should have died." Viktor said to Esther, then turned to Finn. "And your pathetic little brat, as soon as this call is broken and none of my younger brothers are in danger of dying, you will soon after your mother stays with her forever in hell." Viktor said

Then Esther felt something. It was his connection to the Bennett line being broken

"No, sisters, do not abandon me!" Esther screamed

"Mother!" Finn said

Team torches light up. Finn catches Esther. Viktor and younger brothers protect themselves from the flames. After a moment the torches die. Viktor, Elijah, Klaus and Kol are in shock. Finn and Esther disappeared.

 **Mikaelson Mansion**

 **Later**

Rebekah enters the room. Elijah is looking out the window and Viktor drinking a glass of bourbon.

"Where the hell are they all?" Rebekah said

\- It's over, Rebecca. Elijah said

"Where is the mother?" Rebecca asked

"We do not have a mother, we only have Esther, and when I find her she will not be alive." Viktor said taking a sip of his bourbon.

Esther was right. Elijah said making Viktor look at him.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked

"My lecture of it suits my needs, I kill and today, Viktor and I terrorize an innocent." Elijah said

Viktor mocks.

"Elena is almost innocent. Rebekah said

"And I used her hatred to get what I wanted, I held you like a sword." "My sister," said Elijah.

"You did this to protect us, Elijah, and rightly so, we deserve to live! We are better than ourselves." Rebekah said

The mother made us vampires, she did not make us monsters, we did it for ourselves. "Elijah said

"Do not let her get into your head Elijah, She has no morals to speak, her words are wrong, she's much worse than we could be." Viktor said

Elijah leaves in silence.

Klaus is in the living room in the fireplace, burning Caroline's sketches. Rebecca and Viktor come in.

"I thought you two would have gone. Elijah is leaving, Kol escaped, Esthe and Finn are gone." Klaus said

"I'll stay longer, make sure this call is broken, get some rest and maybe then I'll be back in Los Angeles, you're free to come with me and get out of this pathetic town." Viktor said

"Nik, I hated when I heard you killed our mother, but now I realize that after a thousand years together as a family, you and Viktor are the only ones who have never abandoned me." Rebekah said

"Well, the three of us are amazing together." Klaus said

"Certainly." Viktor said smiling and raising his glass.

"There's something you should see," Rebekah said.

Viktor looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

Rebekah pulls the phone up and holds it to show Viktor and Klaus the video of Elena that she took.

"Come to boast of your abilities as a torturer?" Klaus said

"Look at the pictures on the wall behind Elena, the natives told the story of our family history, look at the pictures on the back wall." Rebecca speaks

"What is?" Viktor asks

"A native cult for the Great White Oak," Rebekah said, making Viktor look.

"And we burned that tree on the ground," Viktor said.

"Look at the tags that precede it, this is the native calendar." Rebecca said. Viktor looks and opens his eyes in surprise.

"That can not be right." Klaus said

"A white oak, three hundred years after we fled to the Old World. There must have been a change, a new tree to replace the old one, that the tree could kill us." That's not over yet, Viktor, Nik. "Rebekah said

"I hate this city." Viktor sighed sighing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mikaelson Mansion**

Viktor got up and went to the mansion kitchen. He found Rebekah coming out

"Where's going, little sister?" Viktor asks, taking a sack of blood.

\- Trying to find the White Oak. Rebecca said and left.

While Rebeca decided to investigate the Salvatore in Arvore do Carvalho Branco. Viktor and Klaus decided to spend their time looking for Finn to break the spell that bound them all.

 **Later In Other City**

After much searching they found Finn and now Klaus would talk to him while Viktor and Rebecca waited in case he tried to escape.

Finn walks down the street when Klaus approaches him. They walk together.

\- Hello, Finn. Klaus said

"Hello, Niklaus, I have nothing to tell you. Finn replied

"Well, I'm not here to talk. I'll ask once, where's our mother?" Klaus asks

"Looking for another way to end our abominable lives, and when I do, I'll sacrifice again. Finn said

"Well, as luck would have it, I need your help." Klaus said

"I have no desire to help you, just to see you dead." Finn said

"Okay, well, that's the thing, you see you will not be able to see me dead, because if I die, then you die." Klaus said

"Oh, bother someone with your hollow charms, Niklaus." Finn said

"Why do not you bother my older brother? I need you to accompany me back to Mystic Falls, I have a witch there who can help undo the spell of Esther that united us." Klaus said

"I have no desire to be disengaged." Finn said

Klaus moves in front of Finn and places his hand on his chest to keep him from moving on.

"Let me rephrase, you'll come back with me or I'll put you back in that coffin that you rotted for 900 years." Klaus said

"What happens to one, it happens to everyone. You may not feel the effects of the dagger, but you would lose your precious Rebecca." Finn said

"It would not be the first time." Klaus said

Finn leaves, Klaus watches him leave. Finn super speeds up an alley but he suddenly takes a punch to the chest falling on his knees breathing heavily and spitting blood, he looks and sees Viktor who just punched him and Rebekah block his way.

"Let's not make it worse than it has to be, little brother." Viktor said

"Are you working with him?" Finn asked and looked at Rebecca. "Rebecca, he stored us in boxes." He said

"At least he's not trying to make us extinct." Rebekah said

"And you, my big brother, will join him." Finn told Viktor

Viktor looked at him expressionlessly "You have this idiotic death you have always been pathetic, I will always protect my little brothers, unfortunately you lost that title when you decided to join this plan to kill us. Take the rest of us with you "Viktor said and throws Finn against one wall and then another and Finn collapses to the ground.

Viktor sighs as he grabs Finn's body and looks at his brothers. "Well let's go, as before we broke this better bond, I want to get out of Mystic Fall I hate that place." Viktor said then they walk away.

 **Mikaelson Mansion**

 **After**

Viktor plays Finn inside the mansion, Rebeka and Klaus follow.

"Gather your witch, let's get her blood and move on," Viktor said.

"You can not force me to help you." Finn said

"Oh, I certainly could." Viktor said smiling

"But why force when we can convince?" Klaus ends and points his hand up the stairs. Sage goes down the stairs. Finn stares at her.

\- Hello, Finn. Sage said

"Sage!" Finn said

Sage smiles. Finn gets up and runs to her. They hug each other.

"What you know, true love prevails." Rebecca said.

Klaus receives a text from Kol saying "let me know when I need it."

"It occasionally has its uses," Viktor said.

Klaus writes back to Kol. "I will."

"It's easier than torturing him." Klaus said.

"I have something to do. What do you need from me for this spell?" Rebekah said

"Just your blood and your blessing. Where are you going?" Viktor said

"I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore, I ask Sage what he did to me, so you'll understand why the retribution is in order whether to join me Big Brother" Rebekah said and asks Viktor who shrugs.

Rebecca and Viktor leave. Klaus observes Finn and Sage

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon places his white oak stake under a pile of firewood.

"I mean, did you learn anything from the moonstone in the soap?" Alaric asked

"Where did you put yours?"

They hear a noise coming from downstairs. Damon gets up.

"What the hell was that?" Damon asks and goes downstairs.

Alaric was heading for the stairs when he heard.

"Hello!"

Alaric turns and sees Viktor. Alaric widened his eyes but before he could speak Viktor grabbed him by the throat and hurled him down the stairs.

Damon was down there. He hears a noise and looks down the stairs.

Then he sees Alaric being flung into the wall and he hears his neck break when he hit the wall and then on the floor.

"Ric?" Damon asks

Damon looks at the stairs, then he turns and Viktor appears behind him and kicks his broken leg and Rebekah appears and stabs him in the chest with a knife.

\- Hello, lover. Rebecca said. And Viktor breaks Damon's neck before he can speak and take him.

 **Mikaelson Mansion**

Rebekah tightens bear traps around Damon's wrist and hangs him from the ceiling.

"I found them in the shed What kind of monster would imprison a poor, defenseless animal?" Rebekah said

"You have to admit, even to me, it's a bit bizarre." Damon said

Rebecca takes a knife from the table near the wall and walks around Damon.

"You pretended to be interested in me and then slept with me so your friend, Sage, could steal my thoughts." Since then I have felt this incessant need of one-up from you. So I decided to bleed the vervain of your system. "Rebekah said

She rips her shirt and cuts Damon's chest with a knife. He moans in pain.

"You want to make me be your boyfriend?" Damon said

"Actually, I'd rather force you to kill your brother, or Elena, but once the vampires heal, bleeding you can take a little longer, we should probably stick to the main arteries." Rebekah said

Rebekah cuts off Damon's neck, he bleeds profusely. Viktor and Klaus enter the room.

"Well, look what you have. Trying to bleed your money, do not you think it would be easier to hang it upside down?" Klaus said

"I am perfectly capable of inflicting pain, thank you." Rebekah said

"Well, excuse me, it's not like I have any experience on the subject." Klaus said sarcastically.

"Or you can do it." Viktor said and goes to Damon and grabs his throat tightening with his fingers and punching and then pulls to the side and ripping her off making Damon start choking on the blood and start bouncing the blood as he heals slowly. "Saw?" Viktor said and took out a handkerchief and wiped his hand that was full of blood.

"You know, why do not you let me be and go and manage your witch?" Rebekah said and Viktor raises his hand in defense smiling and leaves with Klaus

Rebekah returns to Damon.

"Hmm. Where were we?" Rebekah said

 **Viktor and Klaus enter another room in the mansion.**

"Tick Tack, I should have heard him sing now." Klaus said

Bonnie in the bedroom, reading a library.

"I'm still studying the unleashing spell. It's not that easy, especially under duress." Bonnie said

"If you are looking for a way to ask for help, I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue." Viktor said

"This is the spell, I do not know if I'm strong enough."

Bonnie gets up and walks away from the originals.

"Then you must have a little more faith in yourself, Bonnie." Klaus moves to Bonnie and continues to talk. "Your energy helped my mother call us." Honestly, I think someone is not trying too hard. . "

Klaus pulls up the phone and calls Kol.

"How's the weather there in Mile High City?" "And how is our friend, can I see him?" Klaus speaks

Klaus walks over to Bonnie and picks up the phone. She sees Jeremy playing with her dog.

"There's Jeremy, who throws the effort with his new dog." Is not that the most beautiful thing you've ever seen? "Klaus said and pulled the phone." Thanks Kol, we'll get in touch. - He hangs up. So, Bonnie, how's this spell? "

Bonnie is doing the spell when she hears a scream and turns around.

"What was that?" Bonnie asks.

"I would not let you bother, my love." Klaus said.

"Well, that does not bother me, you bother me. Well, you use people to get what you want, that's not right." Bonnie said

"You're being emotional, Bonnie, I understand that things have been difficult for you." "You know, with your mother coming out." Again, it is very sad. I can help you find her if you want. They can find people who can bring it back to you. Or, if you choose, I can only bring parts of it back. "[Bonnie pushes Klaus away from her.]" Is not it obvious that I'm just going to continue to hurt the people you love until you cast the spell? Now, I know you're in the grimoire and I know it requires the blood of my brothers, so here we are, "Klaus said.

Viktor grabs a case and opens it. There are four bottles of blood inside her. Viktor points at them.

"Elijah, Rebekah, Kol Finn," Viktor said.

Viktor and Klaus bite his hand and hold his bloody hand tight in a fist and look at Bonnie. Blood drips from his fist.

"Where do you want this?" Viktor asks

Bonnie looks away and takes two glasses, holding it under the hand of Viktor and Klaus so that her blood can run to him

Bonnie is starting the spell to unlink Originals. She pours one of the bottles of blood into the glass.

Unbeknownst to them, the Mystic Falls gang was planning to kill Finn.

Bonnie continues the spell. She mixed the blood of all the brothers and poured it on the table. Blood begins to disperse in six different circles as Bonnie continues the spell.

The flames increase as Bonnie continues the spell. The large pool of blood became five blood points that began to move away from each other.

Bonnie completed the spell. The blood pools are completely separate. Viktor and Klaus look at her. Later, Rebekah leaves a room, wiping the blood from her hands. Viktor along with Klaus is accompanying Bonnie out of the house.

"Aw leave so early?" Rebecca asked

"Sister, be cool." Viktor said

"Thank you, Bonnie, I'll see you in physics class," Rebekah said and smiled and walked away, revealing Damon in the trap in Rebecca's room just left.

"My God." Bonnie said

"Yes, you'll have to excuse the confusion." Apparently, Damon hurt his feelings. Go ahead, help him. Save the man who turned your mother into a vampire. "Viktor said

Bonnie looks at Damon again.

\- Just get me out of here. Bonnie said

"Very well." Klaus said and escorted Bonnie out.

 **Later**

Damon is still trapped. Stefan enters the room with a backpack.

"That was very different in my head." Damon said

"Klaus, I'm here, let's do this," shouts Stefan.

Viktor, Klaus and Rebekah enter.

"Great, a hero, what do you want?" Said Viktor.

Stefan drops the backpack with his stakes and feet.

"I'm here to make a deal," Stefan said.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" Damon said

"Eight white oak stakes, the part of the Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn." Stefan said

Viktor and Klaus look at Rebecca.

"That's impossible," Rebekah said.

"Not really, Finn is dead. Stefan said

"Did you kill my brother?" Rebecca said and Viktor narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist.

"Damon in exchange for the last eight weapons that can kill them." Stefan said

"And how do I know it's gone?" Viktor asked

\- Because it does not exist. Stefan said

"Let's be sure, shall we?" Klaus said

Klaus walks over to Damon.

"Leave." Klaus said

"No." Damon responds.

"Go ahead, get out." Viktor said walking a little close too

"Nik, Viktor, he's my toy, not yours." Rebekah said

Klaus grabs Damon's throat and looks into his eyes forcing him.

"I said, go home." Klaus forces him.

Damon begins to pull a wrist out of the traps, peeling the flesh out of it in the process. He screams in pain.

After a while. Damon is still trying to come out screaming.

"Okay, stop, stop, before you get hurt." Well, seeing that he can finally be compelled. "Klaus said and grabbed Damon by the throat and forced him again.

"Less the game that is in my brother. How many more stakes are out there that can kill me?" Klaus asked

"Eleven" Damon said

\- Eleven! "Then not another then. Klaus said

"You really should not have lied," Viktor said narrowing his eyes.

"I'll bring the other three."

"Yeah, that's going to be good, or since you lied, maybe I just forced your brother to chew on his own tongue," Klaus said.

"What's wrong with you?" Stefan said

"What's wrong with you?" K "Do you really have no appreciation for me?" "I gave you someone to hate, to hate, a target for all your anger, so you do not have to turn it on yourself. Your purpose for life, as your friend." Klaus laughs. "I really think you should thank me." Klaus said

Stefan runs to Klaus with a stake but before he could get close Viktor appears in front of him punches in the chest that makes Stefan fall to his knees without being able to breathe and Viktor speeds up behind him grabs the hair and push two fingers under the Stefan jaw .

"Drop the stake and surrender the others or die." Viktor said

"I'm crazy to know if a vampire survives without half your face." Viktor said and Stefan throws the stake that Klaus picks up

"Now all we need is the others." Klaus said.

"This is ridiculous." Rebekah said

Rebekah walks up to Damon and frees him from the traps. Damon falls to his knees. Viktor throws and throws Stefan on the ground as he begins to breathe heavily.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asks

Bring us the stakes and you two live. Take your brother as a sign of good faith. "

Rebekah grabs the backpack with the stakes. Viktor and Klaus look at Stefan

"Bring them the stakes, all of them, or I'll hunt down and kill everyone you love, I hope it's clear." Viktor says and leaves with Klaus

 **After**

Viktor Rebekah and Klaus are in the room after the Salvatores left.

"I can not believe Finn is dead. Rebekah said

Viktor walks out for drinks and puts bourbon in a glass for him and looks out the window

"Good trip, it was embarrassing, Rebekah. Klaus said

"He was still your brother, take care of your tongue." Rebekah said

"What about you, Viktor?" Rebekah said

Viktor looks at her and looks out again.

"He always wanted to die, he got what he wanted." Viktor said and looked at the moon. _"You were very stupid, little brother."_ Viktor thinks.

Rebekah walks to Klaus

"Is this how you would talk about me if I died?" Rebecca asks Klaus.

"Well, you let the Salvatores loose with two stakes that can kill us, so I think we'll find out soon enough And since when do you have a weak spot for them?" Klaus said making Viktor look at them.

"Salvatores can fight like dogs, but in the end they would die for each other." At least they know what the family means: "You destroyed our family." "We've only been together so far because of Viktor." Rebekah said

"I wanted a family, they just did not want me, and now we're out, we're not responsible anymore." Klaus said making Viktor look at him, but Klaus avoids the look of his older brother

"So you're leaving?" Viktor asked

"As soon as I get my bets, I'm leaving, I'm going to get Elena and use her blood to create a new family of hybrids." Klaus said

"What if I decide to stay?" Rebekah said

"So you're as pathetic as Finn." Klaus said and left.

Rebecca looks at Viktor. "And you Vik, are you leaving too?" She asks. Viktor closes his eyes and opens eyes to the moon and finishes his drink

"I said little sister, I was just staying until everyone is out of danger of dying with the call, it was broken as soon as the last stakes are destroyed I'm leaving town, You're welcome to join me." Viktor said looking at her and then out of the room.


End file.
